


Friendship in a Box

by Ima_Paris_Sight



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 02:54:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20185066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ima_Paris_Sight/pseuds/Ima_Paris_Sight
Summary: Double D chooses Kevin over Ed and Eddy





	Friendship in a Box

**Author's Note:**

> See "A Boy and His Ed"

It's morning in the cul-de-sac, and of course, the Eds are scheming. They're extorting the kids of the neighborhood with a functioning moat and Ed resembles a crocodile. The extortion comes in the form of a toll bridge Edd and Eddy have built. Obviously, the other kids aren't too enthused. A little before noon, Kevin arrives with a box. He refuses to pay the toll, and Eddy kicks him away. Edd, on the other hand, is curious.

The sockheaded kid leaves his two closest friends and runs to join his more or less frenemy. "Kevin? I thought you hated us. Why would you be willing to bestow something upon us?"

The boy in the red cap shrugs. "Don't hate you guys. Don't like Eddy."

"Well, I've never hated you, either," Edd admits. "I'm impartial when it comes to most emotions toward the population. I'm not certain I have the capacity to hate someone."

Kevin offers him a side-grin at the admission. "Got any theories for the gift then, Dork?"

"Considering the only things you would know about us collectively is our attitudes toward money and jawbreakers, I'd lean toward the latter."

Kevin smirks at Edd's revelation. He removes said candy confection and offers it to the other.

"You take this one and don't tell Eddy, or go narc, and see what happens."

Edd eagerly grabs the jawbreaker and stuffs it into the pocket in his cheek. "I'd indulge myself in this time of joy than"

"Yeah, yeah. Enjoy it, Double Dork."

Edd flushes, knowing he'd been rambling again. It's a common problem.

"Thank you, Kevin. It's delightful."


End file.
